S2 do Mal
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma ripagem perdida, feita há MUUUUITO tempo, que só foi encontrada agora. Uma corja de Mary Sues, um tal de Tadeu Potter, internetês, um PRIMOR de escrita e ripadoras confusas. Tente ser feliz depois disso.
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO MUITO ORIGINAL: S2Como Tudo ComeçouS2(Gareth: MEDO.)**

**AUTORA DE NICK MUITO ORIGINAL: Lila Evans  
(Dinga: Perceba como a fic tem um 'quê' de originalidade e inovação! –not) (Gareth: DAQUELIGEEEITO! -q)**

Era verão,e na casa dos Evans uma jovem ruiva de dezesseis anos estava deitada em sua cama,lembranças preenchiam seus pensamentos**(Dinga: Hãn, garanto que andou entrando em chats suspeitos e conheceu umas amiguinhas lésbicas!) (Gareth: Pensamentos são recipientes e lembranças são seus conteúdos. Já começamos com dorgas. Boa!)**,enquanto no andar de baixo estava acontecendo uma festa de noivado,sua irmã Petúnia,** (Gareth: Agora me diz cadê a barra de espaço, vadia!)** quase 4 anos mais velha,loira,magra e tinha o pescoço duas vezes maior do que o normal**(Dinga: Lembrei-me daquelas mulheres com argolas no pescoço. Imagem cômica demais. #masca uma folha de maconha#)(Gareth: Marreco.)**,iria se casar com Valter,** (Gareth: Tem acento, não?)**que era quase o seu oposto,gordo e bastante corpulento,** (Gareth: PUUUTZ, EU LI ISSO? 'gordo e bastante corpulento', O PIOR PLEONASMO QUE JÁ VI!)**com um bigode bastante cheio pra sua idade e quase ñ tinha pescoç **(Dinga: Que história é essa de comer as letras? Se quer escrever, use a linguagem padrão! E tem gente que critica a ripagem!) (Gareth: Uáti, minina?)**compareceu ao jantar há 1 hora atrás,** (Gareth: Um hora atrás? Que bizarro, meninë.)**mas cansou-se do cunhado,que no auge dos seus 21 anos,só falava no seu promissor emprego em uma fabrica de brocas **(Gareth: Sou só eu que senti falta do ponto final nesse arremedo de frase?)**_"-É um emprego pra vida toda,se é q vocês me entendem- gabava-se ele"_**(Dinga: Ele não estava se gabando do internetês, pode ter certeza.) **_._**(Dinga 2: Credo, que frase gigantesca.) (Gareth: Internetês. Ai, ai. #suspirando, pega a Magnum#)**_ A_ garota usou a desculpa de uma enorme dor de cabeça e subiu,agora estava ali,lembrando-se do seu 1º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.** (Dinga: Nossa, que fic animada! -not. #Foi cuidar do jardim#)(Gareth: Eu tô me esforçando, mas meu cérebro não é avançado o suficiente para compreender essa linguagem avançadíssima. O futuro da humanidade é a raça trasher. E tenho dito.)**

_"Lilian,que era baixinha,com o rosto cheio de sardas e os cabelos ruivos presos em duas chiquinhas,_** (Gareth: Em duas chiquinhas? Ela amarrou seu cabelo na filha do Seu Madruga?)**_estava procurando uma cabine vazia,mas não achou,então resolveu entrar em uma com duas meninas:_** (Gareth: Hmm, sapatão! #leva tabefe#)**_  
-Oi,eu sou Lilian Evans,posso ficar aqui com vocês?_** (Dinga: Ah, lá vem o clichê 'todos amam a Lily, todos a acham talentosa, não acreditam que ela é trouxa e se apaixonam pelos seus olhos cor de esmeralda'. Ah, poupe-me.) (Gareth: OIÊÊ, ABIIIGA!11! ctrl+one!1 POSSU FICÁ AKI COCÊIX, PLIZ?/?)**_  
-Claro Evans,eu sou Morgana Mayers_**(Dinga: Twilight me persegue. Credo, que medo.) (Gareth: Que nominho, hein, Sue?)**_ - Falou uma menina alta,magra,cabelos lisos,longos e negros._** (Dinga: Descrição básica de Sue.) (Gareth: E a barra de espaço se matou com um secador.)**_  
- Podem me chamar apenas de Lily._** (Dinga: Pode conversar com meu dedo. #mostra o dedo médio#) (Gareth: XOMUX ÍNTIMAZ, AGORA!1! BAHAHAAAAAAA!)**_  
-Oi Lily - Dessa vez era uma menina baixinha,meio gordinha,usava óculos,e tinha cabelo curto,castanho claro e cheio - Eu sou Manuela Maximus_**(Dinga: As descrições são sempre iguais ou é só impressão minha? #Foi procurar uma seringa#)(Gareth: Sues são o CÚMULO da tosqueira. E elas SEMPRE aparecem como as BFF's da Lily, que se apaixonarão pelos Marotos e serão felizes até que Voldemort mate todos. LINDO!1!)**_  
-Nos nos conhecemos aqui no trem_**(Dinga: Você e o acento?) (Gareth: Nos nos doeu até na alma! #se contorce#)**_ - Falou Morgana empolgada - Você conhece mais alguem?_** (Dinga: "O Dobby, aquele totoso!") (Gareth: "O acento, diliça!")**_  
-Não,meus pais não são bruxos!_** (Dinga: Detalhe dispensável, Lily. Acabou de estragar a amizade.) (Gareth: Precisa gritar, peste? Malcriada do cão! #dá bofetada na cara de Lily#)**_  
Nesse momento entrou uma menina na cabine,era gordinha e baixa,cabelos loiros lisos e finos até a cintura._** (Dinga: Sue. Pela descrição é o que parece.) (Gareth: Sue INFERNAL! Já sinto o cheiro de enxofre!)**_  
-Oi,é..._** (Gareth: Traduzindo: OIÊÊÊ!11!)**_- Ela estava muito envergonhada - É que as outras cabines estão cheias...então eu pensei...será...hã..._** (Dinga: Hãn, deixa de ser metida e vai pra cabine do povão, fia! Nunca esteve em lotação no horário de pico? Isso é pura adrenalina! –not.) (Gareth: "... hã... será... abelhas... ciscos... panelas... língua-de-vaca... pênis... #baba como uma boa retardada mental#")**_  
-Meu nome é Manuela,aquela é Morgana e aquela é Lily_**(Dinga: E aquele esquecido é o ponto final.) (Gareth: E aquele é o meu cérebro, fugindo desse antro do demônio.)**_  
-Entra e senta aqui com a gente..._** (Dinga: Sentar? Chamem o Mel ou a Vovó.) (Gareth: SENTASENTASENTAQUI! #desce até o chão#)**_  
-Amanda Stokes- disse indo sentar-se ao lado de Manuela e em frente a Lily e Morgana,_** (Gareth: O lugar onde ela está sentada é de suma importância para a fic.)**_Conversaram amigavelmente,até que:_** (Dinga: "... Amanda começou a se esfregar em Lily e elas mostraram o seu lado piriguetch.") (Gareth: #dormiu#)**_  
-BUM!_** (Dinga: Onomatopéias, gracinha. #Se enforca com um cadarço#)(Gareth: DLÇ. #bebe aspirina com Heineken#)**_  
A porta da cabine se abriu e por ela entraram dois meninos rindo,pareciam não ter percebido as meninas,e só então falaram:_** (Dinga: "...Saíam daqui, seus chatonildos! É o Clube da Luluzinha, não perceberam?") (Gareth: "Pódi saí daqui, quissu é tudu-se meu!1 Comprei-mi tudu!1)**_  
-ahhh,_** (Gareth: Nozo, NC!1)**_olá meninas,eu sou Sirius Black,e esse é Tadeu Potter_**(Dinga: Tadeu? Nem li isso.) (Gareth: UÁDAFÃQUI, PAI ETERNO?)**_ – Disse um menino magro e branquelo,com os cabelos negros caindo no rosto..._** (Dinga: Emo.) (Gareth: Bicha.)**_  
-TIAGO Potter,prazer meninas!_** (Dinga: Isso é que eu chamo de amizade... Nem sabe o nome do outro e diz que é seu BFF.) (Gareth: "Não, Florinda Potter!")**_- Tiago tb era magro e branco com cabelos negros,mas muito diferente de Sirus._** (Dinga: "SIRUS". Eu não li isso.) (Gareth: TB. Não li isso TAMBÉM.) (Gareth: PORRA, 'SIRUS'? PARECE 'CIRROSE'! – ou Miley SIRUS, porque, né.)**_  
Ele se encaminhou até a janela,mas se bateu em sirius,que acabou derramando todo o suco de abobora _**(#Dinga arrancou a tomada do PC#)(#Gareth está mendigando acentos na 25 de Março#)**_que estava em sua mão em Lily,causando uma discursão_**(Dinga: Esse 'R' não existe, viu? #Chuta a letra#)(Gareth: Um grande discurso? Porra, neologismo trash precede o apocalipse! #corre em círculos desesperadamente#)**_:-OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM-gritou lily_**(Gareth: "AI mona, dá piti não, migahww!1!")**_  
-Calma ferrugem_**(Dinga: Calma, vírgula. Não se suicide, algumas pessoas ainda te amam.) (Gareth: FERRUGEM. Porque não 'Óxido de Ferro'? Tão mais chique...)**_ - Tiago retrucou_**(Dinga: Eguinha Pocotó. Ah, faltou os dois pontos.)**_  
-Ferrugem é a..._** (Dinga: "...PQP!") (Gareth: "... Cinderela Baiana!" –QZÃO)**_  
-É você sim,com essa cara toda enferrujada e esse cabelo de fogo..._** (Dinga: Invejoso! Garanto que tentou pintar o cabelo de vermelho e não deu certo, depois disso passou a odiar todas as ruivas!) (Gareth: Curupira?)**_  
-Que bagunça é essa lá fora - Amanda parecia ter perdido a timidez ao perceber a algazarra que os meninos fizeram._** (Dinga: Algazarra= Suruba? Só pra saber.) (Gareth: Interrogação, que saudades de você!) (Gareth: Oh, ponto de interrogação, volte! Minha vida é vazia e sem sentido sem você!)**_  
-É que nós estavamos brincandocom_**(Dinga: Hun, faltou uma barra de espaço. Faltou coerência. Faltou sentido. Faltou uma fic de verdade. #Joga uma salamandra em sua dose de Smirnoff#)(Gareth: Faltou vergonha na cara da autora por postar uma coisa dessas. #fuma maconha e um gambá morto#)**_ um idiota cara de sebo_**(Dinga: Cara de sebo. Comofas/)(Gareth: Snape, é você?)**_ - Dessa vez foi sirius que falou  
-TADEU VC É UM BURRO,RETARDADO,MINHAS VESTAS ESTÃO..._** (Dinga: "...pingando esperma! Como vou explicar para as pessoas que notarem essa mancha branca quando as minhas vestes forem lavadas?") (Dinga 2: Vou fingir que não vi o 'vc', tá bom?) (Gareth: Eu não finjo, não. PEGA A PORRA DO INTERNETÊS E ENFIA NO ORIFÍCIO ANAL DESSA FIC MACABRA!1 #espumando#)(Gareth 2: Já eu vou fingir que não vi o 'Tadeu'.)**_  
-EU JÁ FALEI QUE É TIAGO,TIAGOOOOO!_** (Dinga: Gemendo no meio do povão. Ai, qnozo.) (Gareth: "OOHH, TIAGO! OHHHH! TIAAAAAAAGOOOO!")**_  
-Ora,ora,Sirius Black e Tiago Potter - falou Arthur Weasley,um garoto da grifinoria,cursava o 7º ano _**(Gareth: Véio.)**_- Esse não é um bom jeito de começar o 1º ano,não é mesmo?_** (Dinga: Arthur, defensor do povão!) (Gareth: Cala essa porra de boca e deixa as monas se pegarem, coroa!)**_ - Arthur parecia querer segurar o riso,como quem havia se divertido com a brincadeira dos garotos_**(Gareth: Quem ri é porquê se divertiu. Tirando aqueles escrotos que têm crises de riso em funerais.)**_ - O q Severo Snape fez a vocês,assim logo no 1 º encontro?_** (Dinga: "Rebolou feito uma mocinha.") (Dinga 2: Não me responsabilizo por eventual morte da autora depois de todo este internetês.) (Gareth: Primeiro encontro? Eles não estão numa escola, caralho? Sacanagem no trem? MEDÃO.)**_  
-Nada - Disseram em unissono_**(Dinga: Autores trash ADORAM essa palavrinha, além da tara pelo –mente.) (Gareth: E ainda dizem errado. É 'UNÍSSONO', COM ACENTO, DEMÔNIOS!)**_  
-Nasceu com aquela carranca no lugar do rosto - Concluiu Tiago_**(Dinga: Concluiu porra nenhuma! Cadê a pontuação, droga?) (Gareth: Vão todos para o inferno. #estressada#)**_  
-Venham,deixem as garotas em paz - Eles saíram da sala junto com Weasley._

Desde esse dia Lily passou a odiar Tiago Potter e seus amigos**(Dinga: Nossa, esse exagero todo é só por isso? AH, VÁ TOMAR NO CU.) (Gareth: À MERDA.)**,Sirius Black,Pedro Petigreew e Remo Lupin,** (Gareth: Coitado do Peter, perdeu um 't'!)**que no 2º ano se auto entitularam**(Gareth: COMO? Nem pra consultar um dicionário, tsk, tsk...)** "os marotos",mas o ódio por Potter era especial,superava o por qualquer outra pessoa,e ele adorava atenta-la.** (Dinga: E onde foram parar os acentos da fic? No cu da Lílian?) (Gareth: Barra de espaço se suicidou com um machado. Deu no jornal!)**  
Os Marotos,Lily,Amanda e Morgana tinham ido para a Grifinoria,enquanto Manuela,para a Corvinal.** (Dinga: E quem se importa?) (Gareth: Manuela? Nome de capa da Playboy, dik.)**

Sempre que Llily e Tiago se encontravam era briga,certa**(Dinga: Opa, essa virgula está sofrendo a ação de um 'sanduíche'. Vou resolver o problema. #arranca a vírgula e a joga no mar#)(Gareth: Não a culpe, Mestra. É a autora que é uma débil e não sabe NADA sobre o português.)** vez no 3º ano,Lily ao virar um corredor tropeçou em algo,e pra sua infelicidade caiu nos ombros de Tiago**(Dinga: Ficou com um olho roxo, garanto.) (Gareth: EPAEPA, que suruba de idéias foi essa? Ponto final existe, minha filha!)**,foi o que bastou para este espalhar para toda a escola que Lily estava apaixonada por ele,e por consequência Lily lhe lançava azarações quase todos oa dias**(Dinga: Nem entendi.) (#Gareth foi fazer bacharelado em Trasher para compreender#) **,mesmo assim esse boato durou até o 4º ano,quando a garota começou a namorar um quintanista lufa-lufa Andrei Carsil,** (Gareth: Que nome, hein, champz?)**pena que este não aguentou por muito tempo as "brincadeiras" de Tiago**(Gareth: UI!)** e o namoro durou apenas 2 meses,já no 5º ano,elas passaram a andar com os marotos,** (Gareth: NOTA LINDA: Estamos em um MALDITO parágrafo enorme, sem barra de espaço nem ponto final. #prega uma notinha na parede com os dizeres: "Matar a autora às 9h, depois de pegar a roupa na lavanderia"#)**contrariando Lily,é claro,pois Morgana começou a namorar um dos marotos,Sirius Black**(#Dinga foi colher cebolas#) (Gareth: A TÍPICA SUE; aquela que é a BFF da Lily e vi namorar com Remo ou Sirius, porque o Peter é SEMPRE negligenciado nessas fics. Falando nisso, cadê ele?)**,por quem era apaixonada desde o 2º ano,mas com 3 semanas de namoro,em um Domingo Amanda**(Dinga: 'Domingo Amanda' é uma hino de um culto pagão de origem asiática que tinha como divindade um morcego bem dotado conhecido como "Bruce Wayne".)**,Manuela,Lily e Morgana resolveram "tomar um ar" nos jardins,** (Gareth: Tomar um ar entre aspas me remete ao ar em copo de Tortura Sexual.)**mas ao qundo **(#Dinga foi procurar a letra desaparecida dentro de um saco de farinha#)(Gareth: #chora no velório do 'a'#)**chegaram lá encontraram sirius **(Dinga: Ele estava estuprando a letra maiúscula, por acaso?)**aos beijos com uma quartanista na sombra de uma árvore,** (Gareth: A SOMBRA DA ÁRVORE É EXTREMAMENTCH IMPORTANTCH.)**terminando com Black na ala hostitalar**(Gareth: WTF hostitalar, Pai Eterno? Essa menina, tão nova e já doou o cérebro para o tráfico de órgãos...)** e com a amizade entra eles**(Dinga: Amizade entra? Agora eu estou em pânico. Que negócio é esse de sentimentos entrarem?) (Gareth: ENTRA NELES? Amizade SAFADONA! #leva chute#)**.Já Manuela namorava desde o fim do 3 º com um colega de classe da lufa-lufa,Michael Sanchez,** (Gareth: É NOME DE CANTOR! É SIM!)**mas só no 5º ano o namoro começou a engatar**(Dinga: Leia-se 'sexo'.) (Gareth: Safadões.)** e Manu,como passou a ser chamada pelas amigas,se afastou delas.

E agora estava ali em sua cama,pensando emTiago **(Dinga: E eu pensando na barra de espaço, coitada.) (Gareth: Deitada numa cama e pensando num bofe é falta, dik.)**e esperando o sono chegar,no dia seguinte ela ia com suas amigas ao beco diagonal comprar seus materiais escolares**(Dinga: "...E bofes para comemorar sua premiação no Concurso de Pernas Mais Bonitas da Grã-Bretanha.") (Gareth: #capota#) ** e teria que levantar acordou de seus pensamentos com uma coruja parda batendo em sua janela,ela trazia um pergaminho em uma das patas,Lily pegou e leu:** (Dinga: "... Vá tomar no cu, FDP. Assinado, Dinga.") (Gareth: MENINA, USA A PORRA DO PONTO FINAL, MERDA! Tuas frases são maiores que as ladainhas de Nossa Senhora!)**

_**Cara Lilian EVANS, **_(Gareth: Ênfase FROM HELL.)

_**Falei com Amanda e ela me contou que vocês vão ao beco diagonal amanhã,pois então Lily,quer dizer,EVANS,**_(Gareth: Ênfase FROM HELL. #2)_**preciso falar algo urgente com você,é caso de vida ou morte**_(Dinga: Morra. #atira flechas nos dois#)(Gareth: Sugiro a morte.)_**,me encontre as 10:00 h no caldeirão**_(Gareth: OPA, DENTRO DE UM CALDEIRÃO? SAFADÕES!)_** obrigado EVANS.**_(Dinga: 'Caldeirão Obrigado Evans'. Não tenho palavras. #Engole uma sacola e morre de asfixia#) (Gareth: Ênfase FROM HELL. #3)

_**Tiago Potter**_(Dinga: Clichê de merda.) (Gareth: Gareth da Encruzilhada.)

**Dinga está sacrificando grilos e corvos para oferecer a autora para que ela não escreva o próximo capítulo. Depois, foi visitar a sua vovó Francisca.**

**Gareth criou um campo de concentração para Mary Sues. Depois, comprou um cachimbo de crack 2000 FlowerPower MAX e foi compor músicas satânicas de duplo sentido para o Padre Marcelo Rossi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lílian acordou as 7:30 da manhã seguinte,**(Vovó: E isso importa?)(Gareth: TOMÁNOCU. Acabei de acordar, estou estressada e quero acabar isso logo. #ética no trabalho ruleia)** queria sair por volta das nove,**(Vovó: E isso importa? #2) (Gareth: Jornada trabalhista INVEJÁVEL.)** ela tomou um longo banho e foi se trocar, havia mudado muito desde o seu 1º ano,**(Vovó: Momento estranho da fic: "Plantei beterrabas e tomei pau em biofísica!") (Gareth: ISSO FOI BIZARRO. Pqp, meio 'Comprei um bonsai e meus DVDs pornôs pegaram fogo!')**seu corpo agora era um belo corpo de mulher,e não mais de uma menininha,**(Vovó: Sério? Numbrinks, menéna? Jooora? Foi natural OU você usou anabolizantes?) (Gareth: Ela está com uma conexão de ideias MARAVILINDA, vei. Eu juro que acho que esses trashers fazem de propósito, n'épssivel...)** seus cabelos estavam longos e pareciam mais belos do que nunca,**(Vovó: Relacione as duas características e me explique depois.) (Gareth: CONEEEEEECT! #Vovó Mafalda)**e no lugar de suas sardas haviam agora suaves marcas que eram uma espécie de charme,**(Vovó: LILY É UMA SUE DAQUELAS! Putz, estou cansada de trashes que estragam a Lilian, que é uma personagem tão legal. Só posso dizer: NÃO FODE, PORRA!) (Gareth: FILHA DA PUTA! Que escrotice! Sério, ser perfeito não é legal! Morte às Sues! #pega ancinho#)**ela colocou uma calça branca e uma camiseta verde que combinava com seus olhos da mesma cor e realçava seu corpo,** (Vovó: Modelito tenso! Esquadrão da moda na Sue!)(Gareth: Eu li 'esquadrão da Munda', Vovó, HASUASHAUSH. Esquadrão da Munda somos nós, pobres condenados.)(Gareth 2: MODELITO DE CU É ROLA! PARA COM ESAS COISAS DESNECESSÁRIAS, FILHA DE BELZEBU!)**ela não sabia porque mas usou seu perfume mais especial.**(Vovó: Ela também não sabe usar vírgulas, né? Porque é o que está parecendo...) (Gareth: Numa mesma frase ela disse quando queria trabalhar, como seu corpo mudou, o modelito e o perfume. Coesão INVEJÁVEL, a sua.)**

Após o café da manhã, Sr. Evans lhe entregou uma certa quantia de dinheiro e disse**: (Vovó: "...Que a porta bata onde o sol não bate, vá trabalhar de puta na esquina porque na minha casa você não mora mais!") (Gareth: "Vai, minha filha, compre umas dorga, vende seu cabelo e vire hippie." –QQ)**  
- Aqui querida, para você trocar no banco dos anões, procure a sessão de conversão de moeda.** (Vovó: Ô, Seu Evandro, tá querendo ensinar UM BRUXO a fazer transações EM GRINGOTES? Tá de brinks, né?) (Gareth: Cara n00b, mano!)**  
-Eu sei papai, e eles são duendes - falou Lílian sorrindo.** (Vovó: Sorri pro meu dedo, Sue filha da mãe.) (Gareth: MARY – SUE. Maldita seja, escória da terra.)**  
-Que sejam, são estranhos de SEU mundo mesmo - ralhou Petúnia**(Vovó: Mundo das dorgas? Gosto de chama-lo de Neverland... #Viajou nas dorgas#)(Gareth: ADOOORO o mundo das dorgas! Às vezes vejo uns bichos diferentes, tipo umas vescavalos, umas tartabondos, umas galinhomutes... #desmaia por overdose#)**  
-PETÚNIA!- berrou a Srª Evans**(Gareth: ROSA! LÍRIO! GERÂNIMO! #fail)**  
-Deixa mãe...** (Gareth: Vocativo manda abraços e sete chutes na barriga.)**-lily levantou-se, deu um beijo na mãe,outro no pai,** (Vovó: Olhe o que uma barra de espaço pode fazer: Parece uma coisa tão boba, mas eu li "mãe outro" e achei que falávamos de um traveco!)** desejou um bom dia a todos e foi em direção a lareira :** (Vovó: "então ela pensou que era uma fênix e se jogou nas brasas, ficou tostada e a casa ficou fedendo churrasco de hamster por uma semana, fim.") (Gareth: Tomara que tropece, queime e vá para o inferno trash, sua Sue desgaraçada.) **_"-Ainda bem que amanhã volto pra hogwarts e não terei que agüentar essa girafa berrante me amolando"_**(Vovó: EU NÃO LI ISSO. **_**PUTAQUEPARIUOJEGUEDADINGA!**_** Como a pessoa quer escrever uma fanfic no fandom de HP e não sabe que Hogwarts tem letra maiúscula?) (Gareth: PRIMEIRO QUE GIRAFAS NÃO PRODUZEM SOM, MALUCO! SÓ PRA SABER!)**

Ela chegou no caldeirão furado**(Vovó: Usa a porra da letra maiúscula, Lily! Ah, você nem deveria ser chamada de bruxa, sua criatura fodida!) (Gareth: Ponto de rodar bolsa, claro. Tom é cliente ASSÍDUO...)** eram 9:30,Tiago ainda não havia chegado,sentou-se para esperar e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada.** (Vovó: Frase grandinha, hein?) (Gareth: O modo como essa menina conecta ideias é... virei fã. –n)**

_" será q ele não vem e vai me deixar aqui plantada?_** (#Vovó fechou os olhos para não morrer de desgosto#)(Gareth: Eu nem imaginei uma Lily plantada num vasinho bonsai. Nem, magina. Ah, e enfia o internetês no BUNsai. #fail)**_ O que será que ele quer comigo de tão importante,se for_**(Vovó: #Abre os olhos# Caraleo, eu li "se foder"! Seria mais divertido...) (Gareth: "... sexo, eu digo que eu cobro fintch reais!")**_ para sair comigo...ah não,ele vai espalhar por aí_**(Gareth: "... que me comeu e não pagou...")**_ que saiu comigo só porque eu vim,é melhor eu ir embora daqui antes..."_** (Vovó: Nem é clichê... É impressão minha ou isto está parecendo anime?) (Gareth: Bipolaridade do cão!)**

-Oi Lily - Era um rapaz alto e bonito,usava óculos,tinha**(Gareth: "... a barra de espaço atolada na bunda...")** os cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos castanho-esverdeados.** (Vovó: Deveria existir um termo específico para os Marotos OOC, porque eles aparecem mais em trashes do que pobre na fila do sopão!) (Gareth: Marrom e verde são cores que só se unem numa árvore. E olhe lá!)**

-É EVANS, POTTER!** (Vovó: Quem entendeu? Ah, se foder. #MundaFeelings) (Gareth: PAU NO CU DA COERÊNCIA, VAMOS TODOS BEBER! #doida#)**

-Tudo bem meu amor, eu sabia desse seu desejo por mim,** (Vovó: Momento da novela pastelão mexicana, eu mereço.) (Gareth: TRASSSSSH!)** mas não sabia q é tão grande, tipo casamento tão cedo... OI EVANS POTTER! - Falou o garoto sorrindo.** (Vovó: Enfia esse internetês no rabo da lagartixa, meufio.) (Gareth: Ninguém merece, viu... ENFIA UMA BOMBA NO CU E ASSOVIA, MACACO AIDÉTICO!)**

-Arff,você é muito idiota Potter- Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir.** (Vovó: Aff, coisa mais sem noção! Ninguém é obrigado a ler um internetês tão tosco!) (Gareth: Ô bipolar desgraçada! Tá louco!)**

-E você bem que gosta do idiota aqui!** (#Vovó foi pro Munda's#)(Gareth: CASAL ESCROTICE. Acabaram com dois personagens BONS, cara. Isso me irrita. #pega um lança-granadas e sai disparando#)**

-Até parece,você é insupor...** (Vovó: Mano, eu li "isopor" e imaginei o James vendendo cerveja na praia! UHAUSHAUSHUASUSH) (Gareth: Imaginei o James de boneco de neve. –q)**

-Gosta sim,ou então não teria aceitado sair comigo!** (Vovó: Esse capítulo tá parecendo o diário de uma garotinha de 10 anos, sério mesmo. #Vai encher o copo de firewisky#)(Gareth: Conflitos da fic: fail.)**

-EU NÃO ACEITEI!** (Vovó: ENTÃO ACEITE A ORDEM QUE EU TE DOU: VÁ SE FODER NO COLO DO JECA TATU, SUA CHATA!) (Gareth: PEGA NO PAU DA SALVAÇÃO E BALANÇA! #John)**

-Ah é,então porque está aqui? **(Vovó: Dane-se! #Foi comprar sorvete#)(Gareth: "Pra te com... er, VER, QUERIDA!")**

-Porque VOCÊ disse que era caso de vida ou morte.** (Vovó: Sua morte, vadia desalmada! #Pega um canudinho de refrigerante e corta o pescoço de Lilian#)(Gareth: Agora o veadinho diz que só queria ver o quanto ela cresceu! Filhadaputice.)**

-Ah sim, eeeeeu disse isso?** (Vovó: Carrerinhas de 'e', que doido!) (#Gareth faz usufruto da carreirinha de 'e's#)**

-Disse - Lily levantou-se para sair,mas Tiago segurou a mão dela e disse:** (Vovó: "Pega na minha e balança, sua linda!") (Gareth: AUHSUAHSUHAUHS)**

-Calma Evans,o caso é sério, senta aí e**(Vovó: "...Relaxa, sua safada!") (Gareth: SENTASENTASENTAQUI! #Funkeira)** me escuta,por favor!** (Gareth: stol xorand loucament pelah barrah d spaçu.)**

-Tah,mas não tente me enrolar**(Vovó: Odeio este 'h' demoníaco que sempre aparece no internetês vulgar...) (Gareth: Internetês: a face do mal. Vão se foder.)**- Ela respondeu voltando ao lugar e olhando seriamente para ele.

-Você é linda, sabia?** (Vovó: "Ei, gata! Vem fazer um Wingardium Leviosa na minha varinha, sua linda!" #PiadasdePedreiro) (Gareth: O – conflito – dessa – fic – me – irrita.)**

-Sabia, mas se você me chamou aqui pra...** (Vovó: "... dar pra você, está muito enganado! Têm 5 meses que você não paga a pensão e favores sexuais OU uma cabra não pagarão as suas dívidas!") (Gareth: "... cobrar o faturamento da semana, pode esquecer! Vou arrumar um novo ponto, um outro cafetão e melhorar a minha vida profeçionáu!")**

-Não,não Evans, o que eu tenho pra falar com vc é serio.** (Vovó: 'vc' só pode rolar no MSN, beijos. #Foi acertar um fusca com alfaces#)(#Gareth foi chutar cachorros sem dono para passar seu stress#)**

-Então diz logo que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.** (Vovó: Faltou só o "porra!" no final da frase! Isso, impõe respeito, Lily!) (Gareth: Nem por isso. #corre na frase e escreve 'porra'#)**

-Eu estou louco pra namorar a Mcgonagall!** (#Vovó engasgou com o Kapo batizado#)(Gareth: POOOOOATS! ISSO é o caso de vida ou morte? De MORTE, mesmo! Morte do PINTO! Coisa brochante! ARGH!)**

-O QUÊ!** (Vovó: Mas que merda é essa? Aquela velha muxibenta consegue despertar tesão em alguém?) (Gareth: Claro, Vovó. Em mim. –NÃO)**

-Isso mesmo que eu disse!

-Ah Potter... que peninha...sinto lhe informar que ela não vai aumentar suas notas por isso!** (Vovó: CARALHO, se eu precisasse comer a McGonagall para passar de série, EU CORTAVA MEU PINTO FORA SEM PENSAR DUAS VEZES!) (Gareth: EU ME JOGAVA DA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA! MCGONNAGAL É TOTALMENTE INTRAGÁVEL!)**

-Não Lílian,hehehehe,não pela Minerva professora,é pela sobrinha dela,a Alex!**(Vovó: SUE FDP! Por que todo trash com os Marotos tem um monte de Sues? #Chuta MJ e vai atrás de vodka#)(Gareth: ... ah tá. #pega Fulano e dá uma cheiradinha#)**

Lily sentiu uma pontada no peito,** (Vovó: Peito? Humm, sei...) (Gareth: FILHA DE UMA PUTA! Sue fedida, filha de uma égua, cadela desgraçada... #leva tapa#)**por um momento pensou que fosse brincadeira dele,mas Alex era realmente uma menina extraordinária,** (Vovó: Dá uns pegas na garota então, Lily! Tá parecendo a Bella, babando em todas as portadoras de xoxota! AH, se foder! #2) (Gareth: 'portadoras de xoxota', AUSHUAHSUUHASUHAH! Vovó doente mental!)**não só pela sua beleza com seus lindos cabelos castanhos lisos e seu corpo escultural que fazia os marmanjos babarem,** (Vovó: Li 'barman', podem me bater.) (Gareth: Lily total lésbica, véi.)**mas ela era uma Corvinal muito simpatica e inteligente,** (Vovó: Ela é inteligente porque não come os acentos como você, Lily!) (Gareth: 'simpatica' deve ser um tipo de DST que faz o doente cagar ouro.)**e chamava muita atenção por isso,não poderia dizer que ele só a queria pela beleza.** (Vovó: DANE-SE!) (Gareth: PAU NO CU DO MONGE!)**

-Então Evans,não fique aí parada com essa cara de tacho,vai me ajudar ou não?** (Vovó: "CARA DE TACHO"? UHAsuhau shuashuas hUHUASHU AHSUHUHu haushu ahsuahsuUHAS UHUAHSU, puta que pariu, que isso? Que cena mais brochante! Nem a minha avó fala assim, amico!) (#Gareth está rindo demais para comentar#)**

-Ela nunca iria querer sair com você!** (Vovó: ISSO É QUE É AMIZADE! SÓ NA SINCERIDADE E NA SUTILEZA...) (Gareth: Pois é, né? Essa Lily tá lésbica de um jeito...)**

-E é aí que você entra!** (Vovó: Frase com conotações infelizes! Ela tem um pênis pra fazer o serviço sujo, James?) (Gareth: "... disse James, empinando a bunda...")**talvez se vc me ajudasse...eu quero namorar sério com ela**(Gareth: #toca fogo no internetês#)**.

-Mas por que eu Potter,porque eu?** (Vovó: Por um advérbio de negação eu estaria cantando uma música de Leoni, mãããããsss...) (Gareth: Vovó está o cúmulo do trash, hoje...)**

-Por que você ela vai escutar,todo mundo te escuta...Acredite,eu quero namorar serio com ela Lilian**(Vovó: Por uma vírgula você acabou de pedir a pessoa errada em namoro, amico. A pontuação correta pode salvar a sua vida, sabia?) (Gareth: Eu estou evitando, Vovó... Mais um processo e eu vou pra cadeira elétrica!)**

-Hahaha,Ela jamais iria acreditar,você sempre me dizia isso,Aliás,você diz isso pra todas...** (Vovó: Como eu queria uma barra de espaço e um go-go-boy neste momento...) (Gareth: #espancou a autora com a barra de espaço#)**

-Porque eu gostava de verdade de você**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** Evans, mas um dia agente cansa né...** (Gareth: AGENTE É A PUTA QUE TE PARIU DANDO BANHO NUM CHIPANZÉ BÊBADO!)**E eu não dizia isso pra todas não...não exagera né...** (Vovó: Momento Q: Comofas para a falta de interrogação e o excesso de reticências?/) (Gareth: #bebe alvejante com acetona#)**

-Tá bom,e porque você acha que eu deveria te ajudar?** (Vovó: "Porque você é um duende e deve me conceder três desejos, não? Ops, acho que me enganei...") (Gareth: ASUHAUHSUAHSHUAS, Vovó! Boa!)**

-porque você é uma pessoa sensata e ela iria te escutar.** (Vovó: Fale isto para a letra maiúscula negligenciada! Lily do demônio, ajuizada que nada!) (Gareth: 'sensata', a piada foi essa...)**

-Por acaso você esqueceu Potter,** (Vovó: VOCATIVO, POOOOOORRA! "esqueceu Potter" é uma vestimenta criada por doninhas superdesenvolvidas que habitam as terras ermas de Mouseville e, por causa das baixas temperaturas que enfrentam, são obrigadas a usar alfafa como casacos.) (Gareth: #veste a lingerie de vírgula e começa a rebolar#)** que foi você que acabou com todos os meus namoros e que o Andrei não fala comigo até hoje...

-Falando assim parece até que você namorou Hogwarts inteira...** (Vovó: PIRIVAGARANHUTA! Ah, esclarecimento: Piriguete + vagabunga + piranha + puta.) (Gareth: CACHORRETE! PIRIPUTA! PUTORRA! –Q)**

-Essa proeza eu deixo pros marotos!** (Vovó: "Ai, gentch, fiz um trocadalho! Será que alguém vai entender?" #PombaGiraFeelings) (Gareth: FALA COM O MEU DEDO!)**

-Hahaha,mas você tem que admitir Evans,** (Vovó: Eu vou dar uma surra de pau mole na primeira personagem que ignorar a vírgula do vocativo!) (Gareth: E eu estou prestes a conjurar uma tempestade de barras de espaço aqui...)**o meu plano contra o Andrei Carsil foi o melhor até hoje...

-Tomar a Polissuco para parecer o Carsil e vir me beijar quando o efeito já estava passando não foi nada bom potter,eu pensei que era ele,você me enganou...** (Vovó: Potter é com letra maiúscula, sua FDP! Vá tomar um banho de óleo de motor pra ver se o cérebro funciona melhor, sua aberração do mundo!) (Gareth: Plano: fail. Essa fic é fail sem fazer força, puta que pariu.)**

-E desde quando o carsil tem os cabelos lindos como os meus,** (Vovó: Desde que ele começou a usar as vírgulas, quelido.) (Gareth: GAAAAAAY.)**ele parece que passa a baba do sir...** (Vovó: Quê?) (Gareth: Sir Nicholas?)** digo,baba de cachorro!Sim,porque segundo o Sirius,meu cabelo já tinha voltado ao normal...** (Gareth: E a barra de espaço se contorce...)** Foi um plano perfeito,Evans,você tem que admitir...quando ele viu pensou que você andava traindo ele comigo...** (Vovó: 'Traindo ele' é uma chuva de azeitonas podres no seu... Tolassaum!) (Gareth: Quem entendeu? Eu não.)**

-Perfeito? Ele nunca mais olhou na minha cara,nem aceitou minhas explicações e desculpas.** (Vovó: SE FUUUUUUU, VADIA!) (Gareth: TOOOOOOMA, SAFADA, LAPADA NA RACHADA!)**

-Por isso foi perfeito,só não foi mais perfeito porque você fez nascerem bolhas em mim **(Vovó: Construção brilhante a deste texto, não? Acho que o verbo deveria concordar com o sujeito e não com o objeto direto, mas quem sou eu para reclamar?) (#Gareth saiu chutando tudo o que encontrava no caminho, murmurando coisas como 'matar', 'a motosserra está no ponto', 'vou buscar, é, vou sim' e 'fic fedida'#)**e eu passei 2 dias na enfermaria...Aquelas bolhas doíam e ainda saia pus quando estouravam.** (Vovó: Está parecendo um caso de DST, seu danado.) (Gareth: Quem mandou não colocar camisinha na varinha? Deu no que deu. #fail)**

-Nheca potter**(Vovó: "nheca" parece ser uma onomatopéia para pernas se afastando. Pernas de velhas.)(#Gareth abre as pernas# É, o som é esse mesmo...)**,que nojento!** (Vovó: Concordo, minhas imagens mentais são muito bizarras!)**Mas bem feito,você mereceu!

-Nem sei como você ainda se tornou monitora depois disso.** (Vovó: Cotas para ruivas, beu abor.) (Gareth: Deu pro Dumbie... maquiagem, porque, né.)**

-Porque eu sou EU, tá!** (Vovó: Hã? "soueutá" parece uma criança tentando falar "soletrar".) (Gareth: #foi buscar o sedativo da Vovó#)**LILIAN EVANS,a perfeita para o cargo...** (Vovó: Perfeita para tostar no inferno e ser devorada por corvos! Ah, se foder. #3) (Gareth: Por que você não vai pro ponto que é a sua casa, pra rodar uma bolsinha, ganhar uns trocados, tals...)**

-Hahahahahaha nada modesta hein EVANS **(Vovó: Tá precisando de humildade pra usar a vírgula, tá? Esse capítulo tá muito tenso, sem vírgulas, o vocativo foi estuprado, as letras maiúsculas fogem...) (Gareth: Uma ênfase escrota... ai, minha cabeça. #foi beber uma Aspirina#)**- Tiago fez questão de mudar a voz ao pronunciar o sobrenome da garota**(Gareth: Imaginei o Tiago aspirando hélio e falando 'Evans'. Muito engraçado.)** - Mas sim, você é realmente maravilhosa!**(Vovó: Maravilhosa é uma mandioca atravessando os seus tímpanos, criatura acéfala!) (Gareth: "Então, Tiago percebe que está falando de Lily Evans, pede desculpas e promete que nunca mais vai mentir." #apanha de fãs#)**

-Não foi por isso que viemos aqui.**(Vovó: "Tem uma semana que meu piru está roxo, vem cá ajudar na circulação, sua safada!" –q) (Gareth: "Dinheiro na mão, calcinha no chão, queriton!")**

-Tá, então você vai me ajudar ou não?**(Vovó: Vai dar uma puxadinha pra ele? SABIA.) (#Gareth não está entendendo patavina da fic. Foi tricotar#)**

-Não sei Potter,**(Vovó: "sei Potter" é uma espécie rara de salgueiro, que tem sua madeira extraída para a confecção de placas para sanitários públicos na Noruega.) (Gareth: #joga uma vírgula em Lily# SUE FIDUMAÉGUA! VAI APRENDER A ESCREVER!)** eu gosto da Alex e não sei se ela te merece.** (Vovó: Essa já é antiga... No maior estilo "Ela não é boa pra você, mas eu sou!") (Gareth: Lesbianismo? Harry vai nascer do fruto entre Snape e James, só se for. –q)**

-Por favor Evans**(Vovó: "favor Evans" é uma variedade transgênica de uvas albanesas que são utilizadas na produção de vinagre real da Escócia. –q) (Gareth: #atira uma garrafa de vinho vazia no PC#)** – Tiago fez tom de chorão**(Gareth: ?)** - Eu faço tudo que você quiser!** (Vovó: Até vestir uma calça apertada e cantar músicas sobre um meteoro da paixão? Não brinca, beu abor!) (Gareth: BDSM feelings.)**

-Tudo mesmo?

-Tudinho... Sou todo seu...** (Vovó: #está com vergonha# Esse tipo de frase tira o sono de uma pessoa pervertida como eu, sério mesmo.) (Gareth: Harry será formado em 3, 2, 1...)**

-Então,pra começar,no 1º dia de aula você vai procurar o Andrei e dizer toda a verdade sobre o polissuco!** (Vovó: USAR A DESGRAÇA DA LETRA MAIÚSCULA NESTA FIC É UMA COISA VETADA? Tá todo mundo atolando as letras no cu, por acaso?) (Gareth: ONDE – ESTÁ – A – BARRA – DE – ESPAÇO?)**

-O QUÊ !** (Gareth: Isso era uma pergunta, né? Cadê a interrogação, desgramenta? E esse espaço obtuso antes do espaço? Se foder, viu.)**

-Isso mesmo,perdi um grande amigo por sua causa...** (Vovó: Amigo? Hummmm, sei... #2) (Gareth: Amigo de cu – é – rola. #extremamente estressada#)**

- Evans, me responde uma coisa**(Vovó: Isso foi uma pergunta? Ou foi uma alternativa? Será uma afirmativa? Oh, delz, que coisa mais confusa. #Vai procurar John para se desestressar#)(Gareth: #chora no velório da interrogação#)**

-Sim**(Vovó: Parem de se sentar sobre a pontuação, suas personagens devassas! #pega os pontos finais esquecidos e os usa como shurikens#)(Gareth: #evaporou de tanta raiva#)**

-Você gostava realmente do Andrei Carsil?Digo... Pra valer? **(Vovó: Tá na cara que ela tá querendo só... Tá, já deu pra entender.) (Gareth: CU DOCE ****INFERNAL****! ACABA COM ESSA PORRA DE FIC CHATA LOGO!)**

-Isso NÃO é da sua conta Potter !** (Vovó: "conta Potter" é uma espécie de camarão originário do sudeste da Síria Ocidental que tem uma proteína responsável por manter as rugas de Ana Maria Braga paralisadas por mais de 12 horas.) (Gareth: Eu sou uma vírgula, vou para a frase e vou fazer todo mundo feliiiiiiiz... #drogada#)**

-Você disse que responderia.** (Vovó: Fodam-se, os dois.) (Gareth: Paus.)**

-EU NÃO DISSE Isso...Tá,eu gostava sim!** (Vovó: Danem-se, seu caramujos de jardim.) (Gareth: Jardim de infância.)**

-Gostava?** (Vovó: Tá de brincadeira que a fic é só isso? Cadê a ação? Cadê o plot?) (Gareth: #foi se banhar em sangue de autores trash para se purificar#)**

-Ele era meu melhor amigo...** (Vovó: Melhor amigo não é isso, sua coisa estranha! Você não deve ter nenhum amigo, senão não estaria conversando com esse estranho!) (Gareth: Autista, a menina!)**

-Como namorado?** (Vovó: DANDO UNS PEGAS, CÊ FRAGA, JÃO? #FaveladaFeelings) (Gareth: Amizade = atração çekçoaol. Vou dar uns pegas na Vovó agora mesmo, CLARO.)**

-Olha Potter,** (Vovó: "Olha Potter" é uma coleção de pergaminhos que foram encontrados recentemente nas fronteiras de Nova Guiné. Eles tem registros da primeira operação bem sucedida para o aumento de pênis.)**Não foi pra isso que viemos aqui...** (Gareth: ÇEKSSO)**

-Tá bom,foi mal...** (Vovó: Hã? Isso foi estranho!) (Gareth: asjmOIUJASKN asijaskoihnas)**

-E alem de dizer pro Andrei toda a verdade,você terá que parar de azarar o seboso,digo,Snape...** (Vovó: "alem" é uma marca nem-não-famosa de sabonetes íntimos usados pela realeza do Cudomundistão.) (Gareth: CADÊ O PLOT DESSA MISÉRIA DE FIC? #agoniada#)**

-Ahhh,isso não Evans, **(Vovó: "não Evans" é um brinquedo criado por filhos de faraós, que, quando estavam entediados, corriam atrás das iguanas e hienas, arrancavam-lhe os pênis e usavam como peões.)**aí já é demais, você já tá exagerando,e muito...** (Vovó: Ao invés de "exagerado" eu li "excitado". PQP.) (Gareth: #foi procurar o plot no Cudomundistão#)**

-Se você está realmente apaixonado por ela...** (Vovó: Dá o cu de cabeça pra baixo! "Na cama eu esculacho, faço tudo que ele quer até dar o cu de cabeça pra baixo!(8)")** – Lily sorriu "diabolicamente" – Confesse Potter,você jamais se sacrificaria por uma garota.** (Gareth: Comassim? Se jogar na frente de uma Avada? POR UMA NAMORADINHA DE ESCOLA? LARGA A MÃO DE SER ESCROTA, LILY!)**

-EU TOPO!** (Vovó: Eu top! Ai, quero um top rosa chiclete de piriputa carnavalesca, alguém me dá um?) (Gareth: EU TOPU! Topu puquê não? Vamu caí pa drentu!)** – Tiago disse euforicamente**(Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE, DEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE! #Pegou uma britadeira e arrebentou o monitor#)(Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MAMA MINHA PICA E GRITA!)**

-Topa? – Lily se entristeceu por dentro**(Vovó: Logo você vai se sentir RASGADA por dentro, com um TACO DE BASEBALL, sua fulana chata!) (Gareth: DEIXA DE SER BIPOLAR, INFELIZ!)** – Então é verdade?** (Gareth: "... que você deu o cu pro Lupin?")**

-Sim Lily,** (Vovó: "Sim Lily" é uma orquídea nativa do bioma Subsaariano que nasce próxima às cavernas de morcegos insetívoros e utiliza suas fezes como alimento. Essa flor tem propriedades fodásticas para uso macumbístico.) **eu eu quero namorar a Alex.** (Vovó: Gaguinha de Ilhéus. –q) (Gareth: eu eu eu eu eu eu eu eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai... –q)**

-Mas não é só isso não,isso é só o começo...** (Vovó: Passou a cabeça, passa o resto! Estava demorando o NC começar!) (Gareth: PU-TCHA-REE-AAA!)** – sorriu Lílian maliciosamente.** (Gareth: Safadinha.)**

-Como? Evans você já está exagerando demais...** (Vovó: Enxergue meu dedo, sua linda!)**

-Eu? Você que quer que seja fácil demais.** (Vovó: FACINHA QUE NEM CHUCHU NA CERCA DO VIZINHO, já dizia a minha avó!) (Gareth: QUE ENTENDEU LAVANTA A MÃO!)**

-Tá bom,se você quer dificultar,dificulte **(Vovó: ISSO FOI TOSCO ATÉ NA ALMA.) (Gareth: Essa conversa está com umas conotações infelizes do cacete...)**porque eu vou namorar a Alex,quer você queira ou não!** (Vovó: Quero que você se penetre com um extintor de incêndio, IhAgOrRaHh/?)(Gareth: AI MONA, VC NAUM PODI MI INPIDI D FICA CO ELAH, VIU/?/)**

-Certo, mas e Zucco,ela não vai gostar nada nada de saber disso.** (Vovó: "Zucco"? AVATAR, THE LAST AIRBENDER, QUE EU SEI!) (Gareth: Zucco = ela? MEDO!)**

-Quê? a Silvana?** (Vovó: A letra maiúscula, o Capslock, sua vaca malhada!)** Você não acha que eu levaria aquela sonserina metida e arrogante a sério né?** (Gareth: ...)** Ela só sabe falar de roupas e se gabar por ter sangue puro.** (Vovó: Ela não iria se gabar pelo tamanho do pênis, porque né?) (Gareth: AUHSUAHSUAHSH)**

- Então porque a namorou?** (Vovó: Eu li "arrombou", tô precisando usar óculos!) (Gareth: #esmaga lentes de contato na cara da Vovó#)**

- Eu não namorei,agente **(Vovó: AGENTE AGENTE AGENTE AGENTE AGENTE! AGENTEMATAEÉMAL. QUEROMATARTODOS. FODASEAFIC.) (Gareth: PAU NO CU DO MUNDO, VAMOS DANÇAR VALSA COM UMA BALEIA AZUL! –q) **só saiu algumas vezes, ela até beija bem, mas é muito infantil.** (Vovó: Posso fazer meus comentários sacanas? "Só saiu algumas vezes" sugere que o Viagra já é necessário...) (Gareth: Pedófilo. –q)**

-E agora sua presa é a Alex,coitada dela quando a Zucco souber.** (Vovó: "A Zucco"? Estranho, muito estranho... Espera, estamos falando da Inglaterra há uns 30 anos atrás. COMO ALGUÉM DAQUELA ÉPOCA CONSEGUIU PENSAR EM UM NOME LASCADO DESTES?) (Gareth: Comassim? Ex namorada = plenos poderes sobre o coitado? Em que mundo vivemos?)**

-A Alex pode ser mais nova,mais **(Vovó: VACA PARIDA! PIRIQUITA MURCHA! ÉGUA COTOCA!) (Gareth: BOCETA PRETA! SACO ESCROTAL! CABEÇA DO PINTO!)**é muuuito mais inteligente que Silvana Zucco e sabe muito bem se defender.** (Vovó: Não consegui ler "defender" por nada neste mundo. Só fica o "foder"... parece com "tensão", que eu nunca enxergava o 'n' e passava vergonha nas aulas de física macumbística!)**

-Então tá,se você acha,né...** (Vovó: OLHA A LINGUAGEM FÁTICA AÍ, GENTE!) (Gareth: Eu li 'linguagem fálica', UAHSUAHSUASH)**Olha já são 10:30h,e eu vou me encontrar com as meninas às 11:00 **(Vovó: O ponto tá BOMBANTXCH este horário!) (Gareth: Da noite, né? ... porque né.)**e ainda vou passar no Gringotes,tenho que ir - Ela levantou**(Vovó: Levantou? Tá, parei.) (Gareth: Ela senta e levanta... (8))**

-Espera lily,não vai me dar nem um beijo?** (Vovó: Beija a tecla do Capslock, sua cadela! #Arranca nabos e joga em todos que estão por perto, inclusive na tomada do NoBreak#)(Gareth: Amizade (nem isso, esses dois têm um rolo estranho pra burro) = putaria. Eu tenho tanto medo.)** – Tiago riu maliciosamente**(Vovó: VAI RIR MALICIOSAMENTE NA BUNDA DA SUA MÃE!) (Gareth: The Brother's Surubas feelings. TNC)** – Na bochecha, somos amigos agora não somos?** (Vovó: Beija o meu pinto! #chutou John, Munda e Gareth. Saiu para procurar mais pessoas para chutar#)**

-Já ia me esquendo...** (Vovó: Esqueça a prancha ligada e caída no seu pé e me faça feliz.) (Gareth: ESOQUÊ?)**- Lily deu meia volta,** (Vovó: "Volta e meia vamos dar, o anel que tu me destes era vidro e se quebrou, o amor que tu me tinhas era pouco e se acabou! (8)" Quando eu aplicar botóx posso tomar o lugar da Xuxa, não?) (Gareth: Vovó sem-infãncia. #aponta e ri#)**aproximou a sua boca da bochecha de Tiago e quando ele esperava um beijo ela deslizou até o seu ouvido e sussurrou**(Vovó: Pelo menos ele não "susurou", já é um começo.) (Gareth: "Pode me chamar de puuuta, que hoje eu trepo a nooooite inteira...")**,fazendo-o arrepiar-se - Paga a minha cerveja amanteigada,tá!ah,e JAMAIS seremos amigos - Ele não pode deixar de sorrir _"espertinha ela..."_** (Vovó: "espertinha" parece com "espetadinha", tire suas próprias conclusões...)**pensou vendo a garota ir embora.  
Lily saiu com um sorriso vitorioso no canto dos labios_,"como o Potter é bobinho..."_** (Vovó: Como ripar é coisa de gente doida e desocupada...)**deixando um Tiago nada surpreso,mas mais feliz e esperançoso.** (Vovó: BOLAS. #MundaFeelings) (Gareth: #ignorou o parágrafo inteiro para não ser processada#)**

Tiago saiu do caldeirão furado e logo avistou Sirius Black,** (Vovó: Acertar um nome próprio vai te matar, autora?) (Gareth: Imaginei o Tiago saindo de um caldeirão pelo furo. Tenso.)** que agora estava mais alto,** (Gareth: AGORA? Quantos anos se passaram desde que vocês se viram?)**um rosto muito bonito,os cabelos negros caindo no ele davam um charme que o tornavam mais belo do que já era,uma beleza bastante invejável,talvez Black fosse o rapaz mais belo de Hogwarts.** (Vovó: Conte quantas vezes as palavras "bonito" e "beleza" aparecem neste parágrafo e se surpreenda.) (Gareth: Tá, tá, Sirius é uma Sue fodida. TNC.)**

- E aí Pontas? **(Vovó: E aí, VÍRGULA FODIDA E DESAPARECIDA?) (Gareth: #chora escandalosamente#)**Acordei e quando fui te procurar você já tinha saído, o plano deu certo?** (Vovó: "Beesha má! Tá fazendo complô para as possuidoras de rashas? Humm, odeio aquelas piranhas, danada! Bom trabalho!") (Gareth: Isso soou meio 'tráfico de dorgas', mas deixa quieto...)**

-Não sei,mas tem que dar Almofadinhas, tem que dar...** (Gareth: Dar? Hummm... #Vovó dá um tiro#)**onde está o Aluado?** (Vovó: Mijando no poste, não é óbvio?) (Gareth: Na Lua? #fail)**

- Na Floreios e Borrões... E o plano,vai me explicar ou não?** (#Vovó dormiu#)(Gareth: #jogou areia em Vovó#)**

- Venha,vou lhe contar tudo...** (Vovó: Contar? Tá.) (Gareth: Num beco sujo, à luz da lua... Boemia. –q)**

**Vovó foi classificada entre as 10 mais violentas caçadoras da América Latina. No meio da competição se lembrou da fic e matou as outras 9 candidatas usando uma goma de mascar e um guardanapo. Ganhou o primeiro lugar com louvor.**

**Gareth foi se desestressar no Saara. Levou consigo cachimbos de crack, álcool etílico, clorofórmio, cola de sapateiro e pó de pirlimpimpim. Voltou de lá com uma arca cheia de ouro, um livro de receitas asteca, um unicórnio roxo e três lótus.**


End file.
